Dirthavaren- The Promise
by Solasan
Summary: t has been 13 days since Dirthamen had left the black city an returned to this new world. Endless years since she had seen Thedas and the Dread wolf. The magic of the Breach had awoken her into this new world, in some ways similar to before, when the veil hadn t exicsted but in others, so very different. This new realm of Thedas was full new mysteries and dangers, and a long histor
1. Clan Lavellan

**Chapter 1** **: Dareth shiral, brother** **Chapter Text**

Clan Lavellan  
Clan Lavellan was a pretty big Clan of Dalish elfs. In total 80 people. They had settled down in a small valley near the frostback mountains a few days ago. Right now most of the Clan was asleep except the footsteps were softly as some gathered around a small fire. It had become a ritual to them, they woul enlight the first fire when the sun was about to rise.. The sun rose with golden flames touched with soft pinks and coral colors as the sky gave way to the light that gently crept across the sky. Pink clouds rolled lazily across the sky as the first birds could be heard in the distance.  
Mahanon Lavellan groaned sleepy and sat up. The sunlight was just creeping over the mountains, but he couldnt sleep anymore. Not with his brother in the Aravel. Mahanon turned his head and looked at the sleeping form of his jounger brother. Relas was sleeping soundly snoaring loudly. Mahanon shooked his head and got up. Quiet not to wake his brother he rolled his bedroll together and then climbed out of his Aravel. His bare feets touched the cool ground and he stretched himself and took in his surroundings. The camp was protected by the eastside from the mighty frostback mountains.  
The mountains were old and majestic. Sitting as they had for thousands of years. The snow covered them making them look smooth and easy to pass. Different shades of browns and grays mingled and shone on the surface as they appeared with the morning light. Shadows gave way to the fire of the sun illuminating the grass and the whole camp. Mahanon smiled and started to walk. Yesterday he had detected a small lake outside of the camp. It was hidden and surrounded from trees and a lot of elfroot.  
He passed the Aravell of his Kepper. Istimaethoriel Lavellan was an old woman and she woke up early. It had become a routine for them to eat breakfast together. Because of which, Mahanon knew he had to hurry with his bath.  
After a straight walk for around 10 minutes he came to his location and putted his package down.  
The Lake was small and the water was crystall clear. A mighty statue of Fen´harel watched over the lake but Mahanon didn´t mind it. On his way he had found flowers and he layed them down between the mighty stone paws as an offering. After he had took off his clothes he walked into the lake.  
Mahanon was tall for a Dalish elf. His light skin and blood red hair shined in the sunlight. He took a deep breath and let himself slide under water. After a few seconds he came back with his long hair clinging to him. He grabbed the soap and started to wash himself. Then he cleaned himself of and got out of the lake. Now he had to hurry or else the Keeper would be angry at him.  
He rushed back home and the winds blew through the trees creating whiffs of the different smells of the camp as food was cooked and fires were lit. The dogs and Halla made noise. One of the children carried a bundle by the Aravel. The Keeper is allready waiting for you. the boy said and smiled at him. Mahanon groaned and started to run.  
Out of breath he stopped by the Aravel of Keeper Istimaethoriel.  
Come in Mahanon the clear voice of the Keeper said from inside and Mahanon flinched. She didnt say Dalen to him like allways, so she must be angry at him. Prepearing himself for the worst he entered the Aravel and sat down next to the old woman.  
A few hours later Mahanon walked through the camp. He sat down on a fire next to  
Relas. Unlike Mahanon, had his brother no magic. Relas had become a hunter and was quite skilled with his bow. What did the keeper want from you? Last time you stayed that long with her was when you were 12 years old Relas said and took a bite from his meal.  
Mahanon swallowed his own bite of meat.  
You heard from the conclave? This shemlen, divine Justinia had called the Leaders of the Templars and Mages together. I think she hopes to end the war between them. The war hasn´t reached us yet, but if the war continues...  
Then sooner or later we will be dragged in too. Relas finished the sentence of his brother.  
Mahanon nodded with a sight. We just have to know how this conclave from the shems is coming out. This war between the Mages and the Templars is going on for too long. Innocent people die. Do you remember the village we passed a few moons ago ? Every last of them was killed from the Templars, none survived.  
Relas nodded. I do remember he said and starred into the fire.  
Thats why the Keeper asked me to go to this Conclave and spy on it. She asked me to take a look at the whole situation and the outcome of it. Mahanon said calm and looked at the shooked face of his jounger brother.  
But anyone could go. Why you? We need you here brother Relas asked with furrowed brows. Mahanon smiled and placed his hand on the left shoulder of Relas. Because im the first and she asked me.  
Relas walked past a few Arravels in search for his brother Mahanon. He had looked almost over the entire camp before he finally found him. Five days had passed since Mahanon had told him about the conclave and that he would go and spy on it. Relas still disliked the thought of his brother leaving, but he couldnt to anything against it. He passed the last Aravel and turned north. In the north of the camp was an old big stone statue from Fen´harel. Of course it was outside of the camp and the Clan had passed it while traveling here to this small snowy valley. The old statue was surrounded from snow and a few stubborn leaves of elfroot. Before the statue stood Mahanon deep in prayer. Relas watched him and couldnt help but to smile at his older brother. Mahanon had allways a thing for the Dread wolf. The Keeper had a hard time with Mahanon, because he didn´t take things as they were. At the age of six, he had managed to enrage the keeper that much, that Istimaethoriel had refused to teach Mahanon anything for two weeks.  
Relas remembered he had asked him once a few years ago why he worshiphed Fen´harel. Mahanon hadn´t answered him that question properly. When will you go? Relas asked and Mahanon turned around. His smaragd green eyes lingered on Relas and a soft smile appeared on his lips. Tomorrow morning when the sun rises. Mahanon answered and walked to his brother. I hope Divine Justinia can speak some sence into them. If not...Fenedhis lasa!  
He sighted and looked at Relas. Come brother, lets go back, the Keeper and the others have prepeared a farewell for you. Relas said and grabbed his brothers arm.  
Mahanon started to laugh softly at the words of his brother. Looks like they can´t wait for tomorrow to see me leave, can they?  
Relas slapped Mahanons forehead. Fool, you know thats not true. Mahanon laughed and together they walked back to the camp. They could allready see the Aravels and the childre who played hide and seek, when Relas stopped. Whats wrong brother Mahanon asked and looked confused.  
Here i have crafted you something. Its a good luck charm for you Relas said and reached into his pocket and brought something forward. It was a neglace. On a long leatherband hunged a wolf pendant. It was carved out of bone and from the sides it was holded in place with a few green stones. The wolf was very detailed and six green small eyes glistened in the glow of the sun.  
Thats beautiful Relas!Mahanon said in awe and took it carefully out from his brothers hands.  
It´s a Good luck charm for your journey. Relas said and smiled wide as he saw the big happy smile on his brothers face.  
Thank you! Mahanon shouted in his ear and crushed his brother in a hug. Then he lifted the neglace over his head and stuffed it under his shirt.  
Can´t have the Keeper yell at me again because of the dread wolf huh? he asked with a smile.  
Relas laughed and then they entered the camp.

After hours of eating and celebrating and a long speech from the Keeper, Mahanon falled into his Arravel. as soon as he hit thebed he slept.  
In the morning almost the entire clan was up to say him farewell.  
In the front rows was the Keeper and his brother. Relas waked with him for a few steps then he turned around to Mahanon.  
Dareth shiral. Mahanon said and hugged him for a long time.  
Dareth shiral, brother. Relas mumbled with tears in his eyes.  
They hugged each other for a few heartbeats longer, then Mahanon squeezed his brothers shoulder for the last time and both walked away in two different directions.  
One back to his Clan and the other to his destiny.


	2. At Haven

**Chapter 2** **: Finally at Haven** **Chapter Text**

The small village of Haven was full of people. Mahanon looked at it as he saw it from the mountain path he and his companions walked. A few days ago Mahanon had meet a group of mercenarys. They were a total number of ten people and had to Mahanons surprise also three elves under them. Two were flat ears but the last one was a Dalish elf like him. Valanna was from Clan Sabrae. And Mahanon knew her, they had meet a few times during Arlathvhen. The gathering of elders and keepers to share knowledge. Apparently she had been also send, to watch the outcome of the conclave and how it would affect their people.

Look lethallin ,we are almost there! She said with a small laugh and took his arm. Mahanon nodded and looked at her smiling face. With her light skin and the long brown hair she looked good. Her green eyes sparkled a little and he smiled at her. Tell me how is your brother doing? Mahanon asked and she sighted. He was visiting us a few weeks ago. Sadly he didn't have much time to stay. He said he looked for a cure to find a way to negate this Calling and save all Wardens from its effects. I wish he would have stayed a little longer than just two days…. She grew silent and Mahanon looked at her with sad eyes. He knew the feeling of being not able to see the family.

Hey, you two. Don't stay behind! Tom, a tall human and the leader of the mercenary's yelled back to them. The others were already down the mountain path. Come lets go. Mahanon said and followed his companions downwards.

AHHH Haven. Finally! Tom said out loud and ´moved his right arm around Mahanos shoulder. Now we can go and have a bath and some warm food. I could eat a bear… Tom said grinning. Mahanon smiled as well and looked at the tall human. Tom Castello was a warrior and a real berserker on the battlefield. His long black hair was braided and reached him to his elbows. His beard was also long and he had decorated it with small colorful pearls made of wood just like his hair. Tom was a human but his heart was on the right place. When Mahanon had passed a river on his way to Haven he had encountered a group of Templars. He had moved quickly and was about to walk in a different direction, when the Templars had detected them. Mahanon had fought well against them. He wasn't foolish enough to use his magic against them. If he would then the outcome was clear. And so he had drawn his daggers. They were poisoned and Templars armor was weak under the arms and on the neck. Mahanon had killed five of them when an arrow had struck him. It wasn't deep but the arrow was poisoned. His vision went blurry and he felt his movements going slower, when he heard a roar from out of the treelines to his left. A tall blackhaired man with two greatswords moved through the bush like a beast. Behind him where also a few others.

Tom and the others had taken care of the Templars quickly and then took care of Mahanon. In the two weeks they were together now Mahanon had grown to like the human. Tom was a good man and someone he would gladly have on his side in a battle. Come on Red head. Tom said and pulled Mahanon with him into Haven and to the Tavern. Tomorrow the conclave starts. Eat. You will need energy for that. The Divine is famous for her long speeches and the debates between the mages and templars will also take time. Tom said to Valanna who did sat next to Mahanon in the Tavern. She grinned and started to eat. Good night, redhead. See you tomorrow! Tom said to Mahanon a few hours later and moved in his tent. Good night blackbeard… Mahanon said with a grin and moved in his own tent.

Tomorrow the conclave would start and hopefully all would be settled and this war would end.


	3. The Breach in the sky

**Chapter 3** **: The Breach in the sky** **Chapter Text**

Solas kneeled next to the prisoner. The Dalish elf was still unconscious. Cold sweat was on the body and the blood read hair was clinging to the head. The green mark on the left hand of the prisoner sparkled up and Solas could hear how the breach in the sky expanded with a loud rumble. Two days ago the Temple of sacred Ashed had exploded and Thousands of people had died in the blast and immense heat. The magic had ripped a whole in the vail. And now Demons appeared keeping the survivors in breath and also in fear. The shacking of the prisoner stopped and the breach as well as the mark calmed down a bit.

Well? How is he Cassandra Pentaghast asked behind Solas. Cassandra was a tall Nevarran woman of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry. She had been the Right Hand of the Divine. Divine Justinia was dead. She got killed in the blast like so many others. Behind Cassandra stood Leliana. The left hand of the Divine was quiet and observing. she serves as the Divines spymaster and as an advisor.

He gets better. Slowly but surely. If his body grows accustomed to this magic and the mark he has on the hand, then he will wake up in a few days Solas answered and stood up turning around to Cassandra and Leliana. If you don't make any progress, I will have to execute you. Cassandra said with a face like a stormcloud. Solas nodded. I know that. Now please let me have some water and fresh clothes for him.

Leliana nodded and walked out. Cassandra followed her and Solas kneeled down to the Dalish elf. He sighted and checked on the mark once again. He poured his magic in it to calm it down. A few moments later the door opened and a brown haired elven woman brought him clothes and water. Solas thanked her and started to work on the prisoner.

Mahanon woke up slowly. He was cold and apparently he did lay on stone. His head hurted and there was pain in his left arm. From time to time it flashed up just to calm down again. He tried to open his eyes but they were heavy. To heavy to lift. Cool hands were taking his hurting hand carefully and the hands made the pain calm down. Solas brushed the long red hair off from the prisoners face. The prisoner reacted a little and the apostate smiled. Your body has been through a lot. Here drink this. Solas said, lifted him up and holded a cup with water to the prisoners mouth.

He felt the strong arms who picked him up so far that he could drink. He wanted to ask the stranger what had happened but he couldn't. His body was to heavy and his tongue felt like a piece of dry meat. He spilled most of the water before he was able to swallow a mouthful. His throat burned. He started to chough and spilled even more water. He needed a few more trys before he could drink properly. After a while the person laid him back down. You should sleep now. I`ll come again in a few hours and check on you. Solas said and moved the blanket over him. Mahanon managed to make an approving sound then sleep took him.

When he woke up again he was kneeling on the ground. His hands were bounded and Soldiers stood around him in a circle. Their swords were drawn and pointed at him. Hot pain shooted up Mahanons left arm and he looked downwards. There was a green glowing mark in his palm. It was green and sparkled up from time to time. Everytime it did Mahanon felt pain. He groaned as it sparkled up. He looked around. apparently he was in a dungeon. Torches iluminate the room he was in and the flames danced and drawed shadows on the faces of the humans who were standing around him. Water dropped from the wall in a small pool next to Mahanons right side. No one said a word and so he also did stay silent. What had happened? The last thing he did remember was that he had entered the Temple of Sacred Ashes with Tom and Valanna. Then things who chased him and then a woman? He did shake his head slightly. He didn't remember properly. He tried to bring order in his still hurting head and then he heard steps. The door opened. Two women's came in. Both tall but very different. The one who approached him first had a face with a long scar on her chin and her black hair was cut short. The other one wore chainmail and a hood. Her calm cold eyes observed him. The Soldiers around Mahanon stepped back and sheathed their swords. Both started to walk around him.

Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you. The woman said. Her voice was harsh and loud in Mahanons ears. His head was still blurry and his voice should be really sour from the feeling of his throat. His answer was to slow for the woman. She grabbed his arm with the strange mark on his hand. Explain this! she said with suppressed anger in her voice. The mark in Mahanons hand flared up and he answered. I can´t. What do you mean, you can´t? She asked and continued to walk around him I don't know what that is or how it got there. Mahanon answered with a sour voice. Your lying! The woman yelled in his face and grabbed him by the shoulders. The other woman with the chainmail stopped her and pulled her back. We need him, Cassandra She said calm, grabbing Cassandra by the shoulders until she had calmed down a bit.

I cant believe it, all those people…dead? Mahanon asked The woman with the chainmail stood now before him. Do you remember what happened? How this began? I remember running, things where chasing me, and then….a woman? Mahanon answered and noticed how Cassandra started to walk around him again. A woman? The woman in chainmail asked Mahanon and crossed her arms. She reached out to me, but then…. he stopped talking. He didn't remember. Cassandra walked now to her companion. Go to the forward Camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift she said and directed her to the door with a small smile. Leliana nodded and she disappeared through the door. Cassandra kneeled down to Mahanon and started to undo his iron shackle's. What did happen? he asked in the meanwhile, desperate to find it out. He didn't do anything did he? It will be easier to show you. Cassandra said and pulled him up after she had bonded his hands again. The knot was tight and the cord didn't feel good on his arms. She walked forward in the direction of the door and Mahanon followed. Behind the door was a corridor. Illuminated only from torches. Cassandra turned left after a while and walked upstairs. Once they went through another door, Mahanon found himself in a large chantry. Soldiers guarded the main entrance. The opened it as Cassandra and he came closer. Cold air and snowflakes came in. Mahanon heard a strange sound. Like thunder. He followed Cassandra and lifted his hands to his eyes. The light did sting in them. After he grew accustomed he looked upwards. He gasped. Where once was the Temple of sacred Ashes stood was nothing just some green strain of light who did move into the sky. Mahanon followed it with his eyes. In the sky was a massive hole in the vail. The sickly green light came from it and green meteorites falled from it. It made an awful sound. Shit! Mahanon said. We call it the Breach. It is a massive rift into the world of Demons, that grows larger with each passing hour. It´s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave Cassandras voice came from far away to Mahanons ears while he still stared up to the breach in the sky. He didn't know what had happened. But he knew one thing ,he had problems now. Big problems.


	4. Waking up

**Chapter 4** **: Waking up** **Chapter Text**

The noise was not loud, it came from far away and it was more like a constant rumble from thunder. Normally I wouldn't have payed much attention to it, but it disturbed my sleep. Slowly but surely the noise woke me up. When it did, I was for a moment confused. The room was not familiar to me. It was about eight feet's long on every side. It was pitch black in the room, however I still could see perfectly. To my left was a big Eluvian. The mirror was decorated from two howling wolfs. I looked at it for a while trying to remember. What had happened. The last thing I did remember was…. I groaned the memory was gone. Sighting I moved my legs over the edge of the bed and placed them on the cold stonefloor. The cold stone did help me to wake up fully. The green vailfire burned in the palm of my hand as I casted the spell. Shadows and light danced over the walls and the dull Eluvian. While the flame burned, I looked around. The bed was covered with white sheets and on the headside was a table. The white robes and my long hair rustled as I walked to the table. On it was a long object, covered in grey cloth. It was a sword. I had created it a long time ago. It was made from the abyss and did hold the power of the void. I had named it Gynvael. The blade started to hum a bit and vibrated softly as I touched it. The blade could shift its forms and appearance if I did so desire. Once I had my sword back I walked to the Eluvian and looked at its dull surface. Unlike the thousands other Eluvians in the network this hadn´t a password. The way to unlock it was….blood? My blood? I looked down to my pale hands. The were wrapped in old grey cloth. The bandages covered my arms and reached up to the elbows. With a quick movement i opened my left wrist with my black nails and let the blood who gushed forth hit the mirror. The glas flashed to live and then i walked through with a smirk. Time to find out what was causing the noise, that had interrupted my dreams.

Once I had passed the Eluvian, things did not get any better. The disgusting sound was still there. It ringed in my ears and gave me a headache. Together with the sound came a sickly green light. The light did fell through a window to my left. That too did hurt my eyes and groaning I turned my head away. This wasn't normal everything of it. I let out a small laugh. Well I was in the fade so nothing was normal there. But this was really to strange, even for the problem was due to my long sleep I still was weak and my memory wasn't complete jet again. However I had an idea where I was. I turned to the window and looked outside but I couldn't see very much. Whatever caused the sound was on the opposite side. With a snarl I started to follow the corridor. Normally I would have used an Eluvian to travel, but the one I had come trough was not connected to the network. I turned around to look at it once more. The Eluvian was hidden from stone and the wall looked like nothing else had been there before. My steps were slowly and heavy. It took me a while to find a stair to get downwards. I had been here many times but thanks to my amnesia everything was blurry. The city was dark every stone had turned from crystal clear white to a sickly black. With reed lines. Dead whispers of ages long past could be heard. But I ignored them. While I walked I tried to bring order in my mind. One of my questions had been answered, but now my next question was, what caused the disgusting noise and the sickly green light. And what was that?. I stooped on a big red line of Crystal…. The line was coming from somewhere deeper in the city. I stretched my left hand out and touched it. It was warm to the touch but hard like crystal. I smiled as my memory about that got clear. It was Lyrium yes, but corrupted. And it was not from a titan. It was from the abyss, where the forgotten ones were. But what did it do here? I smiled weak and did shake my head slightly. I could ask them anytime. But that could wait. First I needed to get out of the city. Finally I pushed the mighty doors open. I harsh wind blew against me and let my hair dance behind me. I moved backwards in a corner. My body was to weak and I had problems not to fly away like a leave in the wind. The city was floating in the sky. Around it was nothing but the green light of the fade and deep below it I could see spirits and demons alike. The maddening sound was still present and much louder. I opened one eye and searched for whatever caused the sound. I didn't need to search long. In the sky was a massive hole. The vail was teared open flashes like lightning moved around its spinning edges. The hole in the sky rotated clockwise and made an awfully loud sound. Spirits and Demons alike were drawn to it trying to slip through the vail. I knew the spirits wouldn't be able to maintain their personality and purpose once they had managed to pass through the vail. Eventually everyone would turn into a demon. I looked downwards and saw the green waters of the fade. Sighting I walked left and then to the edge of the rock formation the black city stood on. The wind from the breach wasn't that strong here. I smiled and turned around taking a last look at the dark corrupted walls and then let myself fall downwards


	5. Shattered paths

**Chapter 5** **: Shattered paths** **Chapter Text**

In all honesty i had problems with this chapter i have rewritten it a few times and finally desided to upload it since i just had the feling it would get even worse if i continue overwriting it. Its a short one. Sorry about that.

Once I was on the ground of the fade I immediately started to search for an Eluvian. I didn't need to look long. Behind a rockformation and a broken statue of Fen´harel was a mirror. It was half sunken in It was decorated with a sun. So it belonged to Elgarnan the all-father. I approached and examinated the dull glass. The Eluvian did need a password but there were also other ways to unlock it. The surface came to live, and the magic tingled on my body as I stepped through the Eluvian. My mouth gapped open. I had awaited to see the usually great halls full of people and spirits alike. Once there where bookshelves and one great hall after another connected from stairs and magic. The Vir Dirthara or Living knowledge of the Empire, was a place for knowledge and learning. But now there was almost nothing left. Broken stairs leaded into the nothingness of the fade. In the distance was another part of the library but it was twisted and floated around upside down. Skeletons laid around in a corner. Everything was quiet now. I had traveled through the shattered Library for a few hours. On my way through the empty halls I had discovered some Eluvians but they did lead only to other parts of the library. What happened here? Was the main Question in my mind. Everything looked like it had been ripped apart from a big animal. I walked left and my eyes spotted a glowing Orange spirit in front of a stair.

Visitors, Patrons, Welcome. The halls are open. It said in a female voice as it detected me. I am study. I am a learning thirst. Come! Know what has not been lost. The spirit continued and floated to the left. What happened here? I asked and gestured on the collapsed structures and broken ways. All of it. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. The connecting place whose paths are now in disarray…. I tried to hold my temper in. After a few times of breathing calmly I asked my next question: What put this place into disarray as you call it? The spirit floated to the right letting a few heartbeats pass before it answered: The Vir Dirthara was made with world and fade. When they sundered, so did we. Paths…broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words. …What did the people say? I asked and dreaded the answer. What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths? Gods save me, the floor is gone! Do not let me fall. Do not let me… My hands shacked slightly as I sat down on the stairs and continued to listen to the spirit. Every word it said made my stomach sick. I listened up when it continued again after a while. How could the Dread wolf cast a vail between the world that wakes and the world that dreams? The Evanuris will send people. They will save us!

My mind raced. What did the Dread wolf do? He casted a vail between the fade and the waking world? Why? – Vhenan what have you done? – I asked myself and buried my face in my hands.

When have you last heard from the gods? When the vail came down, they went silent! What is this vail. What has Fen´harel done? If we get out of here, I will end Fen´harel! After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the dread wolf disappeared. Lies! We must tear down this veil. The cities. The pathways, without magic they are crumbling. Your wasting your time. Fen´harels veil has turned our empire to ruins. The spirit finished talking. We both stayed silent. Thank you. I said to it after a while and then stood up. I heard the sound of an Eluvian and I turned my head to the left. This one here leads out of the Vir Dirthara. the Spirit said. I nodded to it and walked through the shining glass.


	6. Let's go

**Chapter 6** **: Lets go** **Chapter Text**

Solas and Varric were both tired. Together with the remaining five from originally twelve soldiers, they were fighting at a rift and hindered the demons from there to get into Haven. The Rift in the vail was open for two hours now and it continued to spat out Demons. The soldier next to Varric gasped for breath. The young man had a deep wound on his left side. Solas rushed to him and started to heal the wound, when a shriek made him look up. Another demon came out from the rift together with three others. Fenedis Solas cursed and started to cast his magic. Ice erupted from the ground and froze a shade solid. A soldier took the opportunity and shattered the demon into pieces. More demons came out of the rift and as the fight continued, Solas could see two figures jumping down from the destroyed path which leaded into the direction of Haven.

He could make out the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and the Dalish elf with the red hair and the mark on his hand. The Nevarran woman attacked a shade together with a wounded soldier. Solas felt how a protective barrier felled on him and how the barrier did hold the damage back from a demon. That must be the prisoner. Solas was a little surprised to see, that the redhaired Dalish elf with the green Vallaslin of Mythal on his forehead didn't use a staff. He was clearly a mage but he had daggers in his hands. Mahanon Lavellan sliced a demon in half with his daggers. The staff he had found on his way here was of very poor quality and did break when he had blocked the claw of the very first shade he had encountered. He had used his magic back then but it was a little more difficult without a staff. But he had managed to kill the demon. However Mahanon had made a mental note to train and got better in casting magic without a staff. Just in case his staff would broke again and he would have no other weapon with him. Well if he would ever get a chance to. He didn't know what would happen to him once the breach was closed. Cassandra had promised a trial but that could mean he would have to die. The daggers he now had were of better quality and he had looted them from a dead rouge. A bald elf with a green tunic and a wolfjaw necklace around his head approached him with two quick steps, one all demons were dead Quickly, before more come through! the elf yelled and cool hands grabbed his tingling left hand with the mark on it and pointed it against the rift. A green connection came from the rift to his hand and then the rift closed with a loud shattering sound. The bald elf let go of Mahanons hand and relieve could be seen on his face. What did you do? Mahanon asked and looked at the green glowing mark in his hand. I did nothing. The credit is yours. The bald elf said with a small smile. The voice was familiar to Mahanon and he looked at the elf with a small smile. Weren't you the one who gave me water? He asked and the bald elf nodded. Yes. I took care of you while you slept. He means. ` I kept that mark from killing you while you slept. Varric barged in. Mahanon turned around and saw a blond dwarf with blue sparkling eyes and a strange crossbow on his back. Despite the cold weather the dwarfs shirt was opened wide and revealed an amazing amount of chesthair. Varric Tethras. Rouge, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome dwarf said and did come closer, winking at Cassandra as he said the part with the tagalong. Cassandras face turned dark and she made a disgusted sound. My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I`m pleased to see, that you still live. The bald elf said. I`m Mahanon Lavellan. Pleased to meet you all. Mahanon said and smiled. Then Cassandra started to discuss the mark and the breach with Solas and they agreed to move onwards to the forward camp and from there to the Temple of sacred Ashes to close the breach. Lets go redhaid Varric said and jumped over a rock. Mahanon nodded and followed his new companions downwards into the valley.

The forward camp was located on a bridge. However before they could get in they had to close another rift. Solas and Varric had commented it with the words We are clear for the moment. Well done and Whatever that thing on your hand is, its useful The guards opened the gate and they were able to walk into the forward camp. Soldiers were standing around and two angry voices could already be heard from a tent across the camp.

We must prepare the soldiers . The prisoner must get to the Temple of sacred Ashes! It's our only chance! Lelianas voice could be heard. You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility! A man in cleric robes yelled back. Leliana looked up as the group approached. Ah here they come. The man said and looked up as well. He starred at Mahanon with disgust and hate. Leliana stepped forward You made it. Chancellor Roderick this is-. she started to speak but the Chancellor interrupted her. I know who he is. As grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to bring this Criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution! he said and looked at Cassandra. Order ME? You are a glorified Clerk a Bureaucrat! Cassandra said and her tone went unfriendly as she stepped forward. And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry! Chancellor Rodericks tone went even more unfriendly. We serve the most Holy, Chancellor as you well know! Leliana interrupted him and her voice was sharp as a dagger. Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement. And obey her Orders on that matter. The Chancellor answered angry and Mahanon sighted a little bit. Isn't closing the breach the more pressuring issue? He asked and looked at the shemlen with his stupid hat. YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON US IN THE FIRST PLACE! the Chancellor roared at the top of his lungs. Mahanon sighted again. This shemlen was hopeless and blind for the threat in the sky. He didn't like him. His left hand tingled again and then the mark started to react again. The breach expanded in the sky with a loud sound and Mahanons nerves felt like they were on fire. Groaning he looked at the Chancellor. Whatever you say is useless. We need to close that breach. I need to close it or all of Thedas will be doomed. You can discuss what will happen to me later. I won't survive long enough to keep listening and do nothing let's go! He said and walked forward. Well spoken. Varric commented and grinned. Together with Solas, Varric and Cassandra he left a baffled Chancellor and a small smiling Leliana behind and took the quickest route to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.


	7. Keeper of secrets

The Eluvian from the Vir Dirthara had brought me to a place in the fade, which was ruled from a Desire demon and was also close to the abyss. Once I had passed the Eluvian I stood directly in her lair. I stood in a white half destroyed temple. Despite the flowers -which covered the whole ground- was the air different it had a foul stench to it and felt more thicker here than usual. The Temple was surrounded from some big mountains and to the east was water. The black ocean didn't move or made any sound. It just laid there like a big black cloth someone had forgotten. It was the abyss.

The blue white glowing female Desire demon stood in the ruined temple and turned around. " _For abandoning the People in their time of greatest need, for casting aside form to flee to where the Earth could not reach, we declare Xebenkeck and others of her ilk exiled from the lands of the Evanuris. Beware! Their familiarity with shape allows them to travel paths unaided. They may be bound, but only the protection of your gods will fully shield you from their malice. They are Forbidden from the Earth that is our right_."… that's what Elgar´nan said… if I remember correctly? I asked with a grin and stepped closer.

Xebenkeck made a disgusted face and an even more disgusted sound. _How comes it that YOU of all people are here? You shouldn't walk around like that. Is that some kind of trick? I heard of your death._

I shook my head. No it's not a trick. I am here in the flesh.

 _You have seen better days. Look at you. All old and ugly looking. Last time I did saw you, you summoned me to your home and forced me and my brothers to Cooperate with Your brothers and sisters. It was a good idea back then but look to what it leaded…. My brothers and I got exiled!_

I nodded . Indeed. But it was your choice to do so. I merely asked you and the others to lend me a hand. You have seen what Elgar´nan and Falon´din tried to become. Real gods. Both had different ways, but they would have found the answer sooner or later. I could not allow that.

 _Yes. That's why you attacked. Your wrath brought the empire to the brink of destruction. You infected the titan ELgarnan was experimenting on with your sick corrupted blood and let it run wild across the lands to hinder Elgarnan in his doing and then looked it away. Falon´din was a different matter however. He was more calmer than his father and not as hot headed… You couldn't allow yourself to attack him directly. It would have leaded to your death. So you needed help. You managed to split the pantheon in two. But that was not enough to weaken Falon´din and Elgarnan_

Yes. That's when I asked for your help. You and the others knew them best.

Xebenkeck laughed humorless. _Yes we did help you. For we couldn't allow it. Falon´din becoming a real god? The destruction he brought was already great enough. Mythal did know about your plan. And she cooperated with you. But even she couldn't step in for us. It would have been her death._

Again i nodded and leaned against a broken wall. I could feel how some small stones pressed in my back but it was not painful. Some parts of my plans. Not everything of it.

 _True. You have always your cards close to you. But what happened afterwards we stole Falon´dins and Elgarnans knowledge and got exiled? You kept quiet for a long time. I assume that titan costed you an immense amount of strength…_

I got a request from Fen´harel several Years later. Help him in his rebellion. We became friends…

Xebenkecked moved for the first time. She floated over to me and her long horns scratched along a broken archway. A big smile was on her face and showed her white sharp teeth. _Oh I heard you were more than friends… But it is not my business._ She said after I hadn´t moved an inch. _You tried to help Mythal back then but both, you and she got killed from the other Evanuris._

Yes Indeed it was really painful… But I can't be truly killed. I'm immortal after all…

Xebenckeks face turned dark for a moment _. So were the elves once and we spirits but in a different way than you._

Were? I echoed and furrowed the brows. _You saw the Vir´Dirthara. After your and Mythals death and with Andruils corruption from the abyss and your infected titan starting to show again, Fen´harels methods turned drastically. You have notice that the waking world is separated from the dreaming world. Fen´harel created a barrier between both and looked the others away and imprisoned them here. They are dreaming. Hurting never to wake. The vail blooked the magic out and the elfs turned mortal._

That was a small shock. Surprised I raised an eyebrow. He managed to raise such a spell. True he is powerful... there is a hole in it. What happened? I asked and looked to the massive hole in the sky.

 _I don't know…._ Xebenkeck said but the small smile on her lips showed me that she was not telling the truth. I looked to the left and noticed a terror demon approaching. Xebenkeck and I watched as it came closer. What do you want? I asked it. They are waiting !" The terror demon said giggling and disappeared into the darkness of the fade. "Of course they are…." I said and looked over the black waters of the abyss when they moved and parted. From out of the sea came a black Eluvian. The tall mirror was pitch black and the dark water got reflected on the dull surface. Unlike the other Eluvian this one had no decoration or any sing to who it did belong. In fact it didn't need to have that at all. Everyone of the people did know that black was the color of the forgotten ones. Not many did approach them. Whoever wanted to seek them out should have a very good reason for doing so. Anaris and Geldauran were forces not easily to mess with. Daern´thal however was someone who first listened and then choose to act. In that point we were similar to each other. I approached the Eluvian and looked at it. It had no place for a keystone, no devices or wards attached to it. Impenetrable in every way, or so it seemed. Even Blood wouldn't help. I smiled a little. Where they testing me? I called upon my magic. The spell crackled from energy and the rocks under me shook a little. The spell expanded until it surrounded me completely. Cladded in black mist I stepped to the dull surface of the Eluvian. I stretched my hand out and the surface started to ripple like water in the wind. The fingertips of my right hand parted the surface of the Eluvian and I was about to step through when Xebenkecks voice stopped me in my action..

 _You should know that neither my brothers nor I hold any grudge against you. It was right what we did. You should be more afraid of them…_ Xebenkeck said and nodded to the black Eluvian.

I know… I said and looked at her with a small smile.

 _You need to know if you encounter the waking world. The first of the Humans cast themselves deep in the Fade in search of answers and power, always power. They found us the forbidden ones. Many conversations were had and much of the fabric of the world revealed. And thus the magic of blood was born._

Blood magic? Interesting…. I said and stepped closer to the Eluvian

 _Dirthamen! Be careful in there. They are not in good terms with you._

I chuckled and nodded. See you later, and don't call me by that name. I said and disappeared in the Eluvian.

Xebenkeck starred at Dirthamens back until she was gone. The keeper of secrets as the elfs called her. Was not really a part of the elven pantheon. In fact she was not even an elf just had the appearance of one . Xebenkeck and the others knew her for a long time. They where around the same age. Ancient being's which had walked around before the first Dwarf or elf came to be. However even the forbidden ones didn't know what she was. Maybe only Fen´harel did know.

Mythal had found her deep under the earth. And ever since they had worked together. Sometimes.

 _Well well isn't that interesting?_ _I thought I had felt her presence._ Gaxkangs voice came from the left side. The spirit leaned against a white pillar with a smirk. Xebenkeck looked at him and grinned. _Yes very interesting. Lets sit back and look what she will do._


	8. The song stops

The mountainpath was full of snow and it was difficult to walk on it for everyone. Cassandra cursed something under her breath and Varric smiled a little. Before him walked Mahanon. From time to time the elf formed his left hand to a fist when the green glowing mark on it flared up. Hey you´re all right? Varric asked but the only answer he got was a stiff nodd from Mahanon. Varric sighted and looked at the back of Mahanon. The elf looked exhausted, the mark was effecting him more than he let show. It was not only the mark but the exhasuting fights against the demons and the closing of the previous rift in the old dwarfen mine they had passed a few moments ago. All that had exhausted the elf and Varric wished they would take a break and gather their strength. Unfortunatly they could not allow each other that luxury. The breach was still in the sky and continued to spat out demons. As long as it was there all of Thedas was in danger. As exhasuted as they all where they couldn´t take a break. They needed to walk forward and close it. They where for some time on the mountainpath to the Temple and on their way the had found a rift and some dead spies from Leliana.  
Another dead body of a soldier layed on the ground and Varric heard Cassandra sight. That can't be all of Lelianas people. We should hurry and try to find them. she said and Solas nodded. The apostate walked next to Mahanon and kneeled down to the dead soldier. With quick movemenst he searched the dead body and found two healing potions. No one said a word or complained about looting the dead. They needed every potion they could find. Solas stood up again and handed the potions to Varric and Cassandra. Then the group continued forward on the path.

Fear landed on a tree near the rift and looked down at the group of people. The raven sat with three others on the tree and examinated the group. The animals next to him where interested in the two dead soldiers in the corner, but fear had no interest in them at all. The rift closed with a loud shattering sound as a red haired elf had pointed his left hand with a green mark to it. Now the group talked with the remaining soldiers. Fear listened with interest and turned his attention to the red haired elf.  
Mahanon sended the remaining soldiers a smile before they parted. He had tried to ignore the feeling of beeing watched but as the group parted and his companions where about to continue to the Temple of sacred Ashes, he couldnt ignore it any longer. He turned around and let his green eyes wander around. There was nothing except four ravens who sat on a tree. Two of them flyed downwards to the dead soldiers. After a few seconds the other two came down too. While three of them started to work on the soldiers, sat one still like a statue. The black eyes starred at Mahanon. Time slowed down as they starred at each other. The elf jumped a little as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Cassandra. Her voice came from very far to him. After he nodded and she turned around, he took a last glance at the still raven and then he turned around and followed her down the path. He felt sick and all the way down to the Temple of sacred Ashes he heard the voice in his head. Fear, I am Fear and who are you?

It is said that the Antivan Crows started as an arm of the Chantry. Through their deadly reputation and exotic poisons, the Crows practically rule their homeland. Though honor among such an organization is generally dubious, they do adhere to one standard: contracts are met and agreements are kept. Failure to eliminate a mark means the life of the operative is also forfeit.  
The Crows usually employ elves because humans often find them attractive, giving them an advantage over their target. However they also have a large number of Human recruits. They train their recruits from a young age, and have no problem killing them if they make a mistake. It seems to be an effective method, though they would have everyone believe it takes some special skill to do what they do.  
The Antivan Crows buy orphaned or enslaved elves and humans when they are children and force them to live together in tight quarters. The only way they can survive the brutal process and prove themselves worthy is by surviving every test the Crows throw at them, including killing their peers.

Theron Mahariel the Grey warden and Hero of Ferelden sat in an uncomfortable chair and sighted. The Dalish elf had a headache from the smell of Antiva city. Can you smell that? Like rotting flesh. Just like back in Antiva City. Now if only you could find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was home!" Those where Zevran´s words back then when Theron had presented him some leader boots. The Dalish elf hadn´t believed his companion back then but know he knew better.  
Said companion Zevran Arainai came with a big smile to the table carring some wine and two glasses. Theron watched him as Zevran moved swift like a cat through the tavern they where in, dodging guests and making a compliment to a waitress. You tend to get up to interesting on a journey to find a way to cure yourself from the blight... Zevran said after he sat down and poured some wine into the two glasses. The Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Fiona was like me a Grey warden. Something removed the blight from her and so she isnt affected from the calling anymore. Unfortunatly she could´nt help me,she does not know what cured her. Theron said and stopped talking as the waitress came and brought them their food. After the waitress was gone he continued. We are going to the city she was in and start from there. The only question i have is will you acompany me and the others?  
Zevran smiled Who is comming with us? he asked and started to eat his fish. Theron grinned wide at his friend Sten, Oghren, Wynne, Justice and Nathaniel Howe. Zevran smiled. I asume Alistair is to busy to rule Ferelden? Sadly yes Theron answered.  
When are we leaving? Tomorrow

All of this had been a few monts ago. Theron remembered it as he layed on the ground. His gaze turned left. His companions layed next to him they where all sleeping. Slowly he got up from the bedroll he had been resting on. They where in the deep roads. A few days ago they had been attacked from a horde of darkspawn. Nathaniel had been slayed by them and the others where still recovering from their wounds. Zevrans life however was still in danger. He was resting in a different room. GUarded from their saviours and i relative good hands. Theron opened the door he was in and walked down the corridor until he reached Zevrans room. He nocked and heard a deep voice answering. He entered and looked at Zevran and the mage who kneeled next to the bedroll and healed him. Again Theron was thankfully for his choice not to kill the Architect and his darkspawn siblings. If the Architect had not shown up they would all been dead. The towering twisted figure looked up as Theron aproached. How is he? Theron asked and sat down on the ground. He gets better. Slowly but surely. The Architect said and continued his work on Zevran. Theron nodded and massaged his head. Ever since he had woke up here he heard it. A music which hummed in his head. It was loud and gave him a headache. The Calling. We are close to an old god. he said and looked at the Architect. The ancient darkspawn nodded. Yes it is Razikale, the Dragon of Mystery  
No wonder there are so many Darkspawns around  
The two stopped talking and remained silent fo a while. Both looked up as the door opened and sten stepped in. The tall Qunari´s chest was wrapped in clean bandages and he looked better than yesterday. I brought you food He said and carried the two plates over to them. Thank you The ancient darkspawn said and stretched his long unnatural hand out and grabbed his plate. Theron was about to take his own plate but it falled down to the ground and spilled the food on the floor. The Grey warden grabbed his head with both hands and gasped for breath. The song had grown insanely loud in his head. It ranged in his ears and made his body trembling. Sten rushed forward and catched his friend as he was about to fall over. Whats wrong? he said and turned his head to the ancient darkspawn. But the Architect himself was grabbing his head and gasped for breath. Then suddenly both men calmed down. The song...it stopped Theron said and burried his fingers in Stens arm.


	9. Razikales lair

Xebenkeck noticed the sound of the Black Eluvian behind her. The spirit turned around and watched silently. When Dirthamen had entered the Eluvian she had the appearance of a very old very sick looking elf. With grey long hair and burning red eyes and long black nails. However what exited now the Eluvian was a tall figure clad in black armor. The demon watched silently as the figure came closer. Suddenly black smoke started to surround the warrior and the image faded away. Dirthamen stepped out of the leftovers of the black smoke. The keeper of secrets had a small smile on her lips as she came over to the waiting spirit.

Now she had the appearance of a female elf with long black hair,pale skin and burning orange eyes. Dirthamen wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Small elven ornaments where woven into the soft fabric. Over it she had some long blue robes. They were deep blue and where decorated with small gems.

Let me guess. They couldn't help you much? Xebenkeck asked and suppressed a shudder as the orange burning eyes rested on her for a moment. Dirthamen shook her head slightly. No she said and leaned against the white wall of the ruined temple. And? What will you do now? The answer was just a small smile. Well of course get into the waking world Dirthamen said after a while and smiled.

This way! the sand aper voice of the Arcitect said from the left. Theron and Sten followed him trough the deeproads. The warden commander and the ancient darkspawn magister had both confusion on their faces. The old god Razikale was silent. No song came from the old god, just silence. Silence filled now the halls, the only sound were the rushed footsteps of the men rushing to Razikales lair. They crossed a room, came to a door and quickly rushed trough.

Razikales lair was located in an old dwarfen mine. Leftovers from thick lyriumvains where in the walls and ground and illuminated the whole area with a blue light. Normally it should be surrounded from darkspawn but that was not the case. Not anymore. The ground was red from blood of countless dead darkspawn. On the end of the hall was a small mountain of lyriumfragments and was appeareantly Razikales nest. The big black highdragon layed on the lyriummountain and had its eyes closed. Theron, Sten and the Arcitect starred in disbelieve on the scenery below them.

Swordwounds Sten said after he had examination the body of an emissary which layed close to the door they had come trough. But there is also magic in the air. Powerful one... even stronger than my own the Arcitect said and started to walk to the direction of Razikale. Hey, let's not rush things here. Don' want to start another blight right. Theron said and rushed to the magister. The Arcitect however didn't stop. In the large twisted claws of him formed some spell. We do not need to fear another blight. What do you mean? Theron asked and eyed the darkspawn with furrowed brows. Take a look at Razikale. Isn't something strange about it to you? Theron and Sten eyed the dragon and then it kicked. It is not breathing?! Both said.

The ancient darkspawn nodded. Yes and something more. Look. The man moved his hands and casted the spell. After a few seconds the image of the Dragon before them disappeared into thin air. An illusion... The Arcitect said with a grim face.


	10. Sealing the Breach

__Now is the hour of our victory! Bring forth the sacrifice!__ A loud deep voice echoed trough the ruins and Mahanon felt how a cold shudder went down his back. The voice sounded strange, twisted somehow. A few minutes ago they had entered the leftovers of the Temple of sacred Ashes. Leliana had joined them with her group of archers a few seconds later. Now they were walking over a large crumbling way down to the center of the explosion and also to the origin of the Breach. Like a heartbeat pulsed the magic in the molten stones around the Temple. From time to time green light , leftovers from the insane amount of magic which had caused the explosion and also the breach, could be seen moving trough the stones. With the magic came also a great heat. Mahanon was sweating and from the looks of Solas and Varric wasn't he the only one. He could only guess how Cassandra was feeling in her thick armor. He knew a spell which could cool them down, but he had choose not not to do so. He would need every drop of his magic in a fight. To be true Mahanon was exhausted. The strange green Mark in his hand thobbed with pain and was eating on his magic. It was fighting against him and his magic like a trapped animal. Mahanon clenched his left hand into a fist,as the pain intensified for a moment. They passed some red lyrium and Mahanon and Solas exchanged a quick look. Both mages felt sick near it. They passed it in rushed steps and then the voice echoed again in their ears. __Keep the sacrifice still!__

 _ _Someone!Help me!__ a female voice called for help. The voice sounded familiar to Mahanon but as he tried to remember he felt a headache. He didn't remember anything of what had happened.

That is divine Justinias voice! Cassandra yelled and sprinted downstairs to the centre of the crater.

The large Pridedemon came out of the rift with a cruel laugh a few moments later. Mahanon had opened the sealed rift of the breach to close it properly. Solas had been right, as soon as the rift was opened demons would come forth. Leliana and her archers fired arrow after arrow on the beast but it shrugged them off. Solas and Mahanon were standing back and struck it with ice, while Cassandra slashed at the legs with her sword. Varric fired Bianca and after a few moments they're effort was showing effect. The demon roared in pain as Cassandra managed to deal a deep cut on its left leg and severed some muscle there. Varric let loose a poisoned bolt into the fresh wound and the demon moved on his knee. It grolled loud and slashed his long claws at Cassandra. More demons came out of the rift. Thankfully no other Pridedemons but shades and also a rage demon.

Fenedis lasa Came from Solas and Mahanon agreed with him. Both mages called on their magic and frozed the burning rage demon. A soldier shattered it with his sword. Then both elfes turned to the Pridedemon once again. Mahanon fadestepped out of the way from a lightning blast it had casted. He reappared next to the rift and lifted his left hand to disrupt the magic of the rift. In doing so he would weaken the demons a little more. From the corner of his eye he could see how a greater shade came out from the rift. It started to attack him immediately. Mahanon let out a curse and let his reflexes take over. He let himself fall backwards and brought his right feet up. He kicked it into the soft flesh of the demon. The demon grunted as the feet hit it in the upper part of its body and then shrieked as it started to burn. Mahanon had rolled away and had casted a fireglyph on the ground. He came to his feet and felt a sharp pain in his back. Large claws were pressing against the barrier around him. The mark in his hand suddenly flared up and great pain shooted up his arm. His nerves felt like they where freezing and burning at the same time. He felt his concentration waver and felt how the barrier around him weakened. Thick claws shattered the barrier and were cutting in his back and seversd his armor. Mahanon gasped in pain and felt hot blood on his back. A battle cry from a soldier came from the left and then a shriek. Mahanon vision was blurry but he could make out that the Pridedemon was greatly wounded. Once more he lifted his thobbing burning hand to the rift. The rift resisted him. It was fighting his command to close. He used every drop of strength he had left, but it was not enough. Suddenly everything went dark and there was blissfull nothingness. The last thing he felt was that someone catches him and then nothing more.


End file.
